The Every Day Torturing of Jaken
by Hatred's Legacy
Summary: As the title suggests, this fanfic is nothing more than an insight into the every day torturing our favorite toad-like-demon has to endure. Please enjoy watching him get mangled. I know I do.
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. However, the story concept is entirely mine.

**

The Every Day Torturing of Jaken

**

By Hatred's Legacy

Chapter One

Jaken paced restlessly back and forth, senseless mutterings leaving his mouth. His Lord and Master had been gone from the castle for far to long. What should he do? What if Lord Sesshoumaru was wounded somewhere in the forest?! What if he never returned!? Nonsense, he quickly berated himself. Lord Sesshoumaru was invincible! Unbeatable! In fact, he was one step away from being a God! He was deserving of worship and sacrifices.

Sacrifices! What an interesting idea. When his Lord Sesshoumaru finally returned, perhaps he should bring up this marvelous matter. The petty human villages that were in their Western Lands should be forced to pay homage to their Mighty Lord. Indeed! A young, virginal maiden would do nicely! Mm. Tasty.

Jaken was unfortunately caught up in his ponderings and wild imagination when he finally took notice of the sound of skipping and a small child's voice humming. "Jaaaaaken, where aaaaare yooooouuuu?" Crooned the small child.

Blasted! The Evil One was coming to find him! He was caught in the hallway as well. There was nowhere for him to hide! She did this on purpose, he just knew it! She waited for Lord Sesshoumaru to leave his castle before she had her _real_ fun with him. The child was the Devil's spawn. He was sure of it! If only there were someway for him to prove it.

"Hi, Jaken! Rin found you!" She giggled delightedly. "Play with Rin!"

Jaken slowly turned around, a murderous glint entering his eye. This child was now the bane of his existence. But, Lord Sesshoumaru was not here. What if, by chance, the spawn of Satan was to mysteriously disappear? Surely his Lord would be able to find no fault with _him_!

Although, Lord Sesshoumaru _had _told him to keep an eye on Rin. But he could lie! Tell him his imbecilic brother Inuyasha came and kidnapped her. No, Lord Sesshoumaru would never go for that one. The half-breed was simply to stupid to even pull off a stunt like that. His Lord would see right through that lie.

What if he told him a hungry demon had devoured her. Better yet! What if he could persuade Ah-Uhn to eat little Rin?! This was another brilliant idea from him! If he kept this up, perhaps _he_should become Lord.

"Eh, Rin. Very well, I will play with you." He smothered a snicker. "Perhaps you would like to play that human game of Hide-and-Seek?"

She happily clapped her hands together, bouncing up and down. "Rin like! Rin like!"

"Calm yourself, child!" Her enthusiasm always irritated him. He would be elated once she finally left the Land of the Living. "Okay. You start counting, and I will go hide."

She nodded her head, flashing him a sweet, gap-toothed smile. "Rin count now!" And with that she turned around and covered her eyes, calling out numbers in nothing close to their respective places.

Stupid child. Lord Sesshoumaru was having her schooled. But she had only learned how to count up to ten as of yet. After that point, all hell broke loose. Jaken shook his head at this kid he had learned to fear, and then turned around, quickly running down the hallway and towards the balcony where he knew Ah-Uhn to be sunning. This would be all too easy. As he increased the distance between himself and Rin, he could still hear her disjointed counting.

"Seventeen, eleven, fourteen, fifteen, twelve... Uh... Twenty! Ready or not, here Rin comes!" She spun around and began to happily skip along, sure in the knowledge that she would win this game. Jaken just didn't seem to know how to pick out good hiding places. She giggled. Silly toady!

Jaken walked through a pair of doors, and out onto a wide and spacious balcony that Ah-Uhn used to sun in comfort. The two-headed dragon was currently lying down, its massive heads resting on the concrete, eyes closed in content. 

_Smack!_

"Wake up, Beast!" Jaken exclaimed after having landed a mighty blow to the dragon's head with his staff. "Rin is coming and I need you to eat her!"

Ah-Uhn lifted its heads, a very, very enraged roar erupting from its throat. Jaken backed up quickly, a nervous laugh escaping him. Perhaps this... Hadn't been the brightest of ideas...

"Jaken, Rin sees you!"

Oh, no! She was already here! Damn that child. How did she always manage to find him so quickly?! 

Jaken turned hopeful eyes back to Ah-Uhn. Well, the dragon was awake now. Maybe they were hungry after their long nap? He stepped closer to the dragon, luring the unsuspecting Rin even closer to Ah-Uhn's jaws. He stopped only when she was within eating range.

"Ah-Uhn, I command you to eat-- !?"

Ah-Uhn swung its heads down, and one of the open jaws scooped his small body up and commenced to chew on him. This wasn't supposed to happen! It was supposed to eat Rin. Not him! Jaken rolled around inside one of the dragon's heads, slowly being gummed and alternately chewed to death.

"Ah-Uhn, release Jaken," a cool voice commanded.

Jaken was immediately spat out, battered, bruised, and dripping with saliva. But he was alive. Unfortunately.

"Master, you have returned to me!" He joyously cried. "How pleased I am!" He threw himself at Sesshoumaru's feet, groveling and kissing them.

"Jaken, why were you in Ah-Uhn's mouth?"

"Ah.. Well, you see..."

"Never mind. I believe I don't want to know the answer to that," he said, cutting Jaken off. He stared down at his retainer, the ever-present emotionless visage in place.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin's voice exclaimed. She ran up to her father figure, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist, hugging him. "Jaken was playing with me. We were playing Hide-and-Seek! Wanna play too?"

For one moment, an almost panicked look entered Sesshoumaru's eyes at the very thought of being reduced to playing child's games. And then his golden eyes settled upon his still groveling retainer.

"Jaken, cease your groveling and go entertain Rin." Sesshoumaru eyed Jaken closely. "And be sure that nothing happens to her."

"Hurry up, Jaken!" She excitedly said. "We're going to go and pick flowers!" 

Jaken groaned. After all that, he was still doomed. Jaken stood up and followed Rin out the door, entertaining the notion of throwing himself back into Ah-Uhn's jaws and letting it finish eating him.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. However, the story concept is entirely mine.

**

The Every Day Torturing of Jaken

**

By Hatred's Legacy

Chapter Two

Jaken grumpily followed after the skipping Spawn of Satan, leaving a trail of saliva from Ah-Uhn's previous tasting in his wake. "Stupid beast," he muttered unhappily. "No doubt Lord Sesshoumaru punished it after I left." 

At least, he told himself this in an effort to make himself feel better.

"Come on, Jaken," Rin giggled out. "We're almos' there!"

Jaken suppressed a shudder and rolled his oversized eyes, wishing that lightning would strike him dead this very moment. How cruel and unfair life was. What had he ever done to deserve such punishment?!

"Yaaaaay! Pwetty flowers!" Rin skipped through the double doors and into the vast garden, frolicking about and occasionally stopping to smell a particularly beautiful flower.

Jaken hung back. He was the Mighty Western Demon Lord's retainer! He, Jaken, had nobusiness _babysitting_ a disgusting human child. But, what the Great and Powerful Lord Sesshoumaru ordered, he carried out. No matter how vile and detestable the orders were.

Jaken let loose a soft sigh, and decided to at least try and get some rest while the child decided to run about like some crazed animal. He set his staff down on the ground and _gently_ sat down--after all, he was still sore from the previous munching on his body--and closed his eyes, tilting his head back to the sun. He quickly drifted into slumber.

It seemed like only seconds before the Monstrous One screeched out his name, only inches from his face, and something soft and light was placed around his head.

"Jaken, look what I made you!" Rin beamed proudly. "Isn't it pwetty!?"

Short, grubby green fingers reached up and poked at it. He was actually... _Touched_. This human child had actually made him something? Lord Sesshoumaru had never made him anything!

"What... is it?" He asked tentatively.

Rin's grin widened even further if that was even possible. "I made you a flower wreath! You wear it on your head jus' like Rin's!" She pointed up at her own self-made rose crown.

"They smell really good too!" She took her flower crown off of her head and pressed it to her face, inhaling deeply. "See?"

Jaken smiled and nodded his head. He gingerly took his own crown off of his head and he too, pressed it to his face. Indeed! It smelled quite lovely. In fact, the smell was bringing back memories of his very own mother. Back when someone was taking care of _him_. Ah, but those were the good, ole days.

He happily kept the flower wreath pressed against his face, continuing to inhale deeply. He was, in fact, so caught up in his beloved memories of his mother that he completely and utterly ignored the rather infuriated buzzing that was coming from one of the flowers. A flower that was pressed quite snugly up against his inhaling nose.

Jaken crowed in pain as a very large and very pissed bee jabbed its stinger into the very tip of his nose before flying off. He flung the flowers to the ground and immediately began to ferociously stamp them into the ground.

"No, Jaken!" Rin cried. "It took Rin a long time to make those!"

"I don't care, you little beast!" He snarled indignantly, holding his already swollen and bulbous nose.

Rin let loose a small whimper and commenced to uncontrollably wail and sob, great tracks of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, yes. That's right. Why don't you just cry like the stupid, human child that you are!" He yelled, shaking his staff at her. Why, he had half a mind to beat her with his staff. She needed a little discipline beaten into her.

Jaken was so enthused with this idea that he actually raised his staff without a second thought, a pleased smile now on his quite swollen face.

"Do not even think about it, Jaken," stated a voice from behind.

Jaken whirled around in surprise, immediately dropping to his knees and pressing his forehead to the ground. "Please, Lord Sesshoumaru! Forgive me! I was not--"

"Sesshoumaru!" Cried Rin as she ran over and hid behind him, still sniffling. "He stamped the flower wreath Rin made for him into the ground!" She hiccupped.

Sesshoumaru arced a perfect eyebrow, carefully studying his once more groveling retainer. "Is that so, Jaken? Did I not tell you to entertainher?" Sesshoumaru reached down and patted Rin atop the head. "I fail to see how making Rin cry is _entertaining_ her."

"But.. but, M'Lord!"

"No buts. I do not wish to hear your petty excuses." Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and gently pushed her towards the door that led back into the castle. "Rin, run along. I have matters to discuss with Jaken."

Rin wiped her nose and gave a small sniff before beaming him a wondrous smile. "Okay, Sesshoumaru." With that, she turned and happily skipped away from the garden, leaving Sesshoumaru and Jaken alone.

Jaken continued to grovel. "Please, _please _My Lord. Do not kill me! I shall never displease your human child again! Forgive, Jaken. I beg of you!"

Sesshoumaru merely stared down at Jaken indifferently.

"Oh, Great and Powerful Lord Sesshoumaru! Spare this lowly demon!" Jaken was pulling out the big guns with these.

Sesshoumaru finally spoke up, having his fill of the empty flatteries. "You have annoyed me, Jaken. What's more, you stamped the wreath Rin made for you into the ground, upsetting her. You are undeserving of her kindness."

"Oh, Mighty Lord, I did not mean to-- !"

Jaken did not get a chance to finish his sentence, for Sesshoumaru's vengeance was quick. Jaken was, quite literally, _stamped_ into the ground himself.

_Stupid humans and their stupid flowers,_ Jaken thought before he faded into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness and the pain-free darkness it offered.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. However, the story concept is entirely mine.

**

The Every Day Torturing of Jaken

**

By Hatred's Legacy

Chapter Three

Jaken limped solemnly behind Sesshoumaru and the skipping Rin, his many injuries impeding his progress. He was now unhappily sporting many teeth markings, a swollen nose, and a bruised and battered body. He was quite sure Sesshoumaru had cracked, if not broken, quite a few of his ribs.

Several days had passed since Sesshoumaru's vengeance, and Jaken could _still _taste the dirt in his mouth. Well, he had learned his lesson. He would never ever entertain any silly notions of killing or harming Rin ever again. No, no. Such thoughts only resulted in pain. He was turning over a new leaf! From now on, he was to be the nice and courteous retainer. Perhaps this would please his Lord Sesshoumaru, and put him back on his good side. If Sesshoumaru even had a good side.

_No! Think only good thoughts!_

This whole being nice thing was turning out to be harder than it seemed. If he couldn't even keep his thoughts in check, how the hell was he supposed to control his actions? What if Lord Sesshoumaru had telepathic powers, and he didn't know. What if Sesshoumaru could hear every single dirty thought that crossed his wicked little mind?!

_My Mother would be ashamed of me if she ever found out that someone with a huge, fluffy tail thrown over their shoulder as a fashion statement stamped me into the ground. _

Jaken's eyes widened, staring in fright at Sesshoumaru's back. He wasn't showing any reaction to that thought. He was just being paranoid. Lord Sesshoumaru couldn't read minds. He let free a sigh of relief.

He must not even realize that tail of his makes him look rather... Well, certainly not interested in the opposite sex, that's for sure! Maybe **that's** why he doesn't have an heir yet!

Jaken giggled madly. And then yelped in pain as a rock struck him in the head. He frantically pin wheeled his arms for a moment, trying to regain his thrown off balance.

"Jaken, cease your giggling. It annoys me," stated the cool voice of the rock-thrower. "And stop falling behind. Rin is keeping pace with me better than you."

Jaken rubbed his head, and winced slightly as he felt a new bruise to add to the inventory of wounds. "Yes, Lord. I'm sorry," he replied timidly.

_Maybe he **can **read my mind._

He suppressed a shudder, and hurriedly ran after Sesshoumaru and his wretched pet human. "Wait for me, Lord Sesshoumaru," cried Jaken. "Do not leave your loyal retainer behind!"

"I wait for no one, Jaken. You should know that by now."

Jaken ran up beside Sesshoumaru, the effort of the short run taking its toll. He continued to limp while walking, but he was also breathing heavily now. From a distance, one would easily be able to mistake the little demon for an old, hobbling, asthmatic beggar.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his loyal servant, a silver eyebrow arcing upwards. "Jaken, you have become out of shape and weak. Perhaps I should acquire the services of a more young and strong servant," he teased. He knew this would rile Jaken up even more than he already was.

True to Sesshoumaru's knowledge, Jaken stumbled in his walk and stared wide-eyed up at his Master, mouth gaping open. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" He cried hysterically. "Surely you jest! I've served you for many a year! You will be able to find no more loyal a servant than I!"

Sesshoumaru pretended to ignore his retainer's pleadings, thoughtfully staring ahead. He took secret pleasure in torturing Jaken this way. He would never trade the little toad demon in for another servant. That didn't mean he wouldn't threaten to though.

Jaken slowed his pace somewhat, falling back behind Sesshoumaru once more. There was no use in begging the Great Sesshoumaru to not be rid of him. Frankly, he couldn't really blame him. He _had _been annoying his Lord an awful lot of late. Still, he would simply have to try harder to please his Master.

"We'll rest here," stated Sesshoumaru, eyeing Jaken out of the corner of his eye. He had taken note of the pathetic limping and decided he would allow Jaken to get a little rest. "Rin is tired, and needs a bath. I can smell a stream over to the right. Jaken, escort Rin over to the stream and watch over her." With that, Sesshoumaru turned and walked off, no doubt going to make sure the area was clear of any possible threats.

Jaken eyed Rin with disgust. Rin simply smiled back.

"Come on, you filthy brat," grunted Jaken. So much for being a _nicer_ demon. Oh well, he still had the No-Trying-To-Kill-Rin thing to go for.

He led the way to the stream, which was more like a river. Rin squealed in delight, running ahead and immediately jumping into the cool water, clothes and all. Jaken rolled his eyes. Stupid humans. Didn't even know how to properly bathe. No wonder demons were the superior beings.

"Why doesn't Jaken bathe to?" Rin giggled out, continuing to splash around in the water. "Jaken is beginning to smell." She wrinkled her nose at him to better make her point. A child's innocence could sometimes be the most Evil thing in the world.

Jaken wildly waved his staff in the air, completely outraged. "I do not stink, human! It is you who--"

With all that staff waving going on, Jaken had managed to catch a small whiff of himself. If it were at all possible for a green toad demon to blush, then Jaken did so. He simply set his staff down, ignoring Rin's giggles, and waded into the fairly deep water. Actually, the water felt quite nice. It soothed his many wounds. Jaken was in his natural element almost. He took long strokes, mimicking the way a frog might swim exactly.

Rin watched Jaken swim around, and waited patiently. A plot had arisen within her playful mind. When Jaken had finally gotten close enough to her, she let out a mad laugh and splashed a mighty gout of water at the unsuspecting swimmer, before diving underwater to reappear some feet away. She giggled at the sputtering retainer.

Outraged that the child actually thought she could get away with something like that, he began to swim directly towards her, intent on drowning the little brat, all thoughts of turning a new leaf over and not trying to kill her forgotten. He grinned madly, planning on knocking her unconscious and simply allowing her to sink to the bottom once he reached her, or perhaps take more pleasure in the kill and hold her little head underwater until she expired.

It would only take a few seconds to reach her now. He was an excellent swimmer.

Unfortunately, so was the large snake demon that just so happened to have built up a mighty appetite with all its swimming about. Jaken never knew what hit him.

****

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, and especially for a few suggestions. I didn't follow them exactly, but instead put my own spin on them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. However, the story concept is entirely mine.

**

The Every Day Torturing of Jaken

**

By Hatred's Legacy

Chapter Four

One moment he was minding his own damned business, plotting to do the world a favor and rid it of a Great Evil, the next he was surrounded by darkness, and sitting on something warm and soft, slime covering him. Why did bad things always seem to happen to him?

Jaken slammed his balled fist against one of the rather squishy walls, and was greeted by a rather unpleasant sound. Either he was hungry and didn't know it, or he was in for a very unpleasant experience.

Lord Sesshoumaru would rescue him shortly! He would never leave him in here to be slowly digested! Or would he? What if his Great Lord was so annoyed with him that he simply decided that him being eaten was for the best!? It _would_ save him the energy and trouble of having to kill him himself.

Jaken prayed to whatever Gods that be that they would spare him this day. He was not ready to transpire to the Realm of the Dead. Never mind that he had just held the intentions of murdering a young and helpless child! She was just a human anyway! Surely the Gods wouldn't care about one less human roaming the planet.

The walls around him vibrated, as further down the tunnel-like passage a growl arose.

Jaken immediately clasped his hands in front of him, apologizing profusely to the Gods. If he made it out of this alive, he swore a solemn oath to never try to harm Rin again, and instead protect her to the best of his abilities.

The walls ceased their vibrating, the growl dying down to a soft rumble. Jaken wiped his forehead, relief plain on his face. That had been a close one! But he had apparently pleased the Gods. Now, for the getting free part.

But he didn't have to wait long for that, piercing light blinding him as he fell through space, only to land heavily on solid ground along with the carcass of the neatly cleaved snake demon. The wind was knocked from his small lungs, and his ribs were _definitely _broken now.

A pair of feet walked towards him, stopping directly in front of him. They simply stood there for a few moments, until one reached out and nudged him in the side. He let free a pitiful groan of pain.

"Ah, you are alive. Good. I would hate to lose my most loyal and helpful retainer," commented Sesshoumaru. That was as close to a compliment as he would ever come.

But it was enough to revive the toad demon to his senses. He all but leapt to his feet, albeit wincing slightly at the pain in his ribs, and threw himself at Sesshoumaru's feet, kissing them repeatedly.

"Oh, Merciful Lord. I _knew_ you would come and rescue me!" Jaken paused to deliver a few more slobbery kisses before continuing on. "How happy you've made me! I never doubted you for a moment! I knew all along that you didn't mean those things you said before!" Jaken was near the point of crying.

Sesshoumaru held back a small smile, and instead nudged Jaken away from him with his feet. "Stop that, Jaken. You reek of the innards from that demon."

"That toad _always _reeks!" Hollered Inuyasha, a wide smirk on his face.

"Your brother?! What is _he_ doing here, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked frantically.

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken, and instead turned to face Inuyasha fully. "Come to pay me a visit, dear _half_-brother? Or have you simply decided to finally hand over the Tetsusaiga to its rightful owner?" Sesshoumaru sneered in disgust at the half-breed.

"Never!" Inuyasha cried in outrage. "I've come for a piece of the Shikon Shard!" Inuyasha looked behind him. "Kagome, can you tell where it is?"

Jaken watched as the slender girl who traveled with the idiot half-demon walked up to stand beside Inuyasha. "Well, it _was _inside that snake demon, but since Sesshoumaru killed it... He has it now," she whispered, obviously afraid of what this meant.

Sesshoumaru turned his emotionless gaze on Kagome. "I see you still have this hideous human girl with you, Inuyasha. I wonder... Are you lovers?"

Jaken snickered quietly. He knew what his Lord was doing now. He was playing mind games. If he could get Inuyasha mad enough, he would lose himself to his demon blood and wouldn't be able to think clearly. Then, taking the Tetsusaiga from him would be like taking candy from a baby. Jaken knew, he'd done it before.

Inuyasha, as predicted, flew into a rage. "Shut the hell up and fight me, you bastard!" Yelled Inuyasha as he ran towards Sesshoumaru.

Jaken immediately got out of the way, knowing his place. He would be content to simply watch the fight from the sidelines. There was no doubt in his mind that Sesshoumaru would win. If he couldn't fight, he could cheer his Lord on though. "Go, Sesshoumaru! Rip his impotent head off!"

"Ick!" Cried Kagome. "You've gotten even uglier!"

Jaken spun around, raising his Staff of Heads up and casting fire out at her. She screeched, dodging to the side. "Hah! Stupid human! You should know better than to insult _me_!" Jaken began to laugh maniacally. "You should feel honored to be in the presence of his Greatness, Lord Sesshoumaru. It's only a matter of moments before he succeeds in tearing your lover to pieces."

"Shut up!" She said angrily, reaching out and jerking his cherished Staff out of his hands. "Inuyasha is _not _my lover!" Her face was beat red.

This was intolerable! How had she managed to so easily grab his weapon out of his hands?! She was just a lowly human! Jaken growled. "Give that back, wench!"

"You little toad! It's Kagome. Ka-go-me!"

"You little witch! I don't care! Give my Staff of He-- Ow!"

Jaken covered his head with his hands, Kagome having delivered a hard blow with his very own Staff. "You stupid girl, that's not how you use it!"

Apparently, that wasn't what she had wanted to hear. She began to mercilessly rain blows down upon little Jaken's head until he was lying on the ground, unmoving save for a few twitches here and there.

While this beating was taking place, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had finished their little fight. Of course, it was all thanks to Rin. Sesshoumaru didn't have the heart to kill his own brother in front of her innocent eyes. He somehow felt obligated to protect Rin from seeing such violence. Besides, he didn't need the worthless Shikon Shard. He was already a truly great and powerful demon. If his puny brother needed it so much, and judging from the fight he obviously did, then Sesshoumaru would not begrudge him the Shard.

Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru, stopping to stand beside him, eyeing Jaken on the ground while he got beat senseless by Kagome. "How is Jaken useful to Sesshoumaru?" She asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile to grace is lips. "Entertainment, Rin. Entertainment."

"I said my name is Kagome." _Thwack!_ "Not stupid girl." _Thwack!_ "Not wench!" _Thwack!_ "Not disgusting human!" _Thwack Thwack!_ "Okay?!" She hit him once more with the Staff before tossing it down beside him, and rejoining Inuyasha and the rest of the departing group.

Jaken twitched once... Twice... And then softly mumbled into the ground, "Why me?" 


	5. Chapter Five

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. However, the story concept is entirely mine.

**

The Every Day Torturing of Jaken

**

By Hatred's Legacy

Chapter Five

He floated in oblivion. Which was actually a nice change of scenery. Er, or lack thereof. He did not know how much more his frail, old body could handle in the real world. True, he was a demon. So his healing process would be much faster than that of any lowly human. But he had sustained quite a few injuries. Even his demon body would have trouble coping with such a variety of wounds.

He could now feel the ground underneath him and taste the blood in his mouth. No! He didn't want to return to consciousness and continue on in this cruel world. He clung tenaciously to the last few fragments of sweet Nothingness. And then light filtered in, and he was completely back. Alone in the forest, lying bruised and battered on the ground.

He groaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position, peering about. Where _was_ everyone? Where was his Lord, Rin, that lowly halfbreed, or his witch? Had not they just been here?

Jaken firmly grasped a hold of his Staff and used it to push him up until he was fully standing, and then he leaned heavily against it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" He turned round and about, vainly searching for any sign of his Master.

"This is just great! He's gone and deserted me! Left me for dead even! How could he?!" Jaken twisted his head around, continuing to search. "This is all that stupid, little child's fault! If she had not tempted me into trying to kill her, none of this would have ever happened. But nooo! The human child just _had _to taunt me."

He began to pace, well... Hobble would be more accurate. He moaned pathetically at his current situation. "Oh, cruel and unjust Fate! What Gods have I angered to deserve this tortuous life!?"

Jaken stamped the end of his Staff against the ground angrily. "What have I done to anger you, Lord Sesshoumaru? I, your most loyal retainer, have served you avidly for many a year. How could you just leave me here as if I were already a rotting corpse!" He stamped his Staff on the ground again, trying to take his righteous anger out on something. Anything. "Ever since you adopted that wretched child, things haven't been the same between us. Well, maybe its for the best. I don't need you, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Oh, is that so?"

Jaken twirled around, greeted by the lovely sight of his Master and the small human clinging tightly to his white pants leg. "If you do not need me, perhaps I really _shall _leave you out here to be torn asunder by wild beasts."

Sesshoumaru stared emotionlessly at his gaping retainer for a short moment, and then turned around and began to calmly walk away with elegant grace that only a demon of his stature could possibly possess.

Rin stayed where she was, a look of sorrow plain on her face. Jaken shifted his hurt gaze to the human child, his own face a visage of emotional turmoil. He wanted to run after Sesshoumaru and beg his forgiveness, but his own stubborn pride and Sesshoumaru's harsh words kept him from doing so. And why was Rin still staring at him? Had his swollen nose suddenly become a point of interest for her?

Rin spun around and ran after Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru! Don't leave Jaken!" She grabbed onto his pants leg and tugged on it slightly, pouting up into his beautiful face. "Rin will miss Jaken too much! Rin doesn't want Jaken to leave!" Her chestnut brown eyes began to water.

Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl. The child was fixing to cry if she didn't have her way. He couldn't bear to hear her sobs and smell her salty tears. It always made his chest hurt in the most odd of manners. "Very well, Rin." He looked over at the small toad demon. "Jaken, if you beg for forgiveness I shall allow you to continue to serve me."

Jaken hurriedly hobbled over to his Master, a look of utter glee plain on his face. Sesshoumaru had apologized. In his own unique way, of course. Jaken bowed deeply, kissing his Lord's feet. "Forgive me, Powerful Lord Sesshoumaru! I did not mean those rash words! Please, spare this lowly Jaken so that he may continue to walk in your footsteps."

"Very well, Jaken. I shall spare you... This time." Sesshoumaru flexed his claws to help make his point. He then turned around and began the journey back to his castle, with Rin and Jaken in tow.

"By the way Lord Sesshoumaru, did you prevail in battle and finally acquire the Tetsusaiga? I missed the ending of the fight. That human whore who trails after Inuyasha is quite... feisty." Jaken unhappily rubbed his knotted head at the memory of her beating him with his Staff.

Sesshoumaru growled, turning around to glare down at Jaken. "You've made me think about that disgusting, half-youkai thing." He started to reach for Toukijin, but then paused. An even more cruel and just punishment coming to his mind.

Jaken simply stared wide-eyed up at his Master.

~ ~ ~

A blood curdling scream resounded throughout the room, one that would raise the hairs on the back of any cold-hearted and fearsome demon. It was the scream of unimaginable pain and torture. Not only of the physical, but also involving the mentality and sanity of the one being tortured.

"Jaken!" Rin giggled out. "You don't look _that_ bad! You are pretty now!"

Jaken stood in front of a tall mirror, eyeing himself with disgust. He was bedecked in a quite beautiful pink kimono that had elaborate flower prints all over it, and silky, white frills on the sleeves. Sesshoumaru had forced him to play dress-up with Rin.

_Lord Sesshoumaru, you should have just slain me with Toukijin. It would've been far more merciful._

****

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter didn't have enough torture in it. I felt like having this chapter deal with more of the emotional type of pain, than the physical. But! If you people insist, the next chapter will be nothing but Jaken being tossed and/or thrown about, flogged, beaten and eaten, burned, etc.


	6. Chapter Six

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. However, the story concept is entirely mine.

**

The Every Day Torturing of Jaken

**

By Hatred's Legacy

Chapter Six

Jaken stood outside Rin's bedroom, heavily leaning against his Staff. He was definitely beginning to feel his age. The past week had shown him just how dependant he had become upon Lord Sesshoumaru's protection. Without him, he was all but vulnerable. He could even be bested by a human girl now! Oh, the shame of it all. He would never ever be able to live that one down.

He looked over to the closed door and grumbled. The damned child was taking _forever _to get dressed. It wasn't like they were going anywhere. By the Gods! They were only making a trip outside into the garden. Why dress up for that? Honestly, females simply had no sense sometimes.

"Child! Hurry up!" He loudly knocked his Staff against the door. "My feet grow weary from all the waiting!"

The door squeaked open only an inch, a small face peering out. "Rin almos' ready!" She flashed him a gap-toothed smile. "One more minutes!" She said, holding up a finger.

Jaken rolled his large, orb-shaped eyes, an impatient sigh escaping from him. He turned his back to the door and leaned against it. Who would've ever thought that by him becoming Sesshoumaru's servant, he would one day end up being a babysitter of a human child. That certainly wasn't something to boast about to other demons! What would he tell his tadpoles about back in the days of his serving the Demon Lord of the Western Lands? Well, that is if he ever had any.

The door behind him swung open, poor Jaken having no other option but to pinwheel his arms as he crashed backwards, landing first on his butt and then onto his back. He peered up into Rin's amused face. The filthy brat. She was actually smiling!

"Jaken is so funny!" She giggled, stepping over his tiny body. "Come on! Rin wants to go to the garden now!" She hopped from foot to foot, barely controlling her excitement.

Jaken groaned, crawling back up to his feet. He was pretty sure he had just broken his butt. And now she wanted to drag him off to the garden so that she could obsess over the pointless beauty of flowers? Damn her to the Seventh Realm of Hell! Damn her!

Jaken hobbled after the leading Rin, her skipping and humming threatening to make him want to empty out the contents of his stomach. It really was sickening. How could anyone be so cheerful and energetic _all _the time?

Rin's squeal of delight alerted him that they had reached the garden, and she was now currently busy frolicking amongst the many flowers. Jaken uneasily walked out into the garden, paranoia seeping into him as he warily eyed each individual flower. He was quite sure that there was a bee hiding somewhere in one of them, just waiting to come flying out and sting him once more. He unconsciously rubbed his back to normal nose.

As Jaken was busily peering into a particularly large rose, Rin began to run circles around Jaken. "Jaken's scared of flowers! Jaken's scared of flowers!" She sang happily.

"Bah! Cease your chattering at once, child!" When she didn't stop, Jaken began to get angry. "I am _not _afraid of flowers!"

Rin continued to run circles around Jaken, but accidentally got to close to his Staff and bumped it with her foot, knocking it out from under Jaken who had been leaning on it. He tumbled to the ground for the second time that day. He simply lay there for a few minutes, his face planted solidly into the ground. 

"Is Jaken okay?" She asked worriedly.

That was it. He had had it! "_No!_ Jaken is _not _okay! Unless you think I actually _enjoy _eating dirt!" Jaken huffed angrily, pushing himself up off the ground. "Child, I am sick of you antics! You need to learn how to be mature! Why, back in my--"

Rin snatched Jaken's Staff, an impish grin on her face. She skipped a distance away, stopping only when she reached the very edge of the garden, which was right next to the surrounding forest.

Jaken wildly waved his arms about, jumping up and down angrily. "How dare you! I can't believe you jus' did that!" He began to storm over towards Rin, a scowl on his face. "When I get over there, I'm going to teach you some manners!"

Rin simply giggled, completely unaware of the shadow that was approaching her from behind. "Rin!" Jaken began to wobble his way towards her as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. "Rin! Get away from the woods! Now!"

Never in a million years did he ever think he'd actually be trying to save her. Truth was, the brat was starting to grow on him. She might annoy and anger him to no ends, but without her, what would he do to fill his long days?

Rin turned around, a muffled gasp leaving her mouth. She dropped the Staff where she stood, frozen in place by terror. Jaken finally reached her and placed his small body in front of hers, before hastily picking up the Staff.

The shadow emerged from the tree line fully, stepping into the sun's rays. It was just a lowly demon, but still posed a very real threat. "Rin, I want you to run back to the castle." She pushed her away from him. "Now!"

At the point that Rin began to run away, the demon breathed out, casting fire outwards from its mouth. The unlucky Jaken was caught square in its attack.

"Aaaagh! It burns! It burns!" Jaken forgot all notions of trying to fend the demon off. He was too busy running in frantic circles, a torch with legs so to say.

Rin spun back around and ran back for Jaken. "Drop and roll, Jaken! Drop and roll!"

Jaken immediately took her advice, flinging himself onto the unforgiving ground, and rolling about in the dirt and grass as if his very life depended on it. Which it did. But still the flames raged strongly, unyielding and unwilling to give up their victim.

Rin ran up to the rolling Jaken and began to stamp furiously on his flaming body. "Ow! Brat! What're you doin'?!" She ignored him, continuing to stamp on him.

Unbeknownst to Jaken, Rin's stamping was putting out the fire. Unfortunately, he was trading burns for bruises. Either way, he was screwed.

__

15 minutes later...

The last of the flames finally died out, leaving behind a charred and bruised Jaken.

"Rin didn't know Jaken was so flammable!"

Jaken groaned miserably. "Neither did I, Rin. Neither did I."


End file.
